


Sharing Lady Luck

by ChatonJackson, Jess_Noir777



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Secret Admirer, adrienette - Freeform, mostly angst, nathanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChatonJackson/pseuds/ChatonJackson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess_Noir777/pseuds/Jess_Noir777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathanaël has finally decided to reveal his feelings for Marinette by being her secret admirer but what happens when a certain blonde model finds out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you guys like it...

Marinette woke up on a Monday morning to the loud rings of the 5 alarms she set each night hoping to finally go to school on time. Even though she lived across the street from school, the girl couldn't even be woken up from an ice bucket thrown at her and Tikki and Marinette's mum Sabaine both knew that for a fact. Even as the alarms were ringing the blue haired girl was still tossing and turning while covering her ears in an attempt to drown out the sound of the alarms. After a few more minutes of tossing and turning Marinette finally gave up and was turning off all her alarms when she realised the time on her clock read 7:55. When she realised she only had 5 minutes before school started she jumped out of her bed with a loud thud and ran towards her wardrobe. As she was trying to find clean clothes to wear from her messy wardrobe she saw her tiny red and black skinned Kwami floating towards her eating a chocolate chip cookie that was too big to fit in her mouth. The small blue eyed Kwami looked at Marinette with a smile and said "So you finally woke up.....I've been trying to wake you for a long time but you know how hard you are to wake up" she said with her gentle squeaky voice. Marinette looked at her with a small smile and said "Thanks tikki but we have to get to school quickly cause I'm late again". Marinette searched through her wardrobe and found her usual white top and pink pants. She quickly go dressed, put her hair into her signature pigtails and put everything in her bag including tikki and some cookies for her to snack on in her purse as she darted off though the Dupain Cheng bakery's front door.

Marinette sprinted towards the school as fast as she could which was pretty fast because her being ladybug made her more stronger and athletic and made her the fastest girl in the class much to Alix's dismay. She ran through the double doors at the front of the school towards her classroom at the top of the stairs. As soon as she entered the filled classroom she heard the bell ringing and thought she was lucky to finally arrive to class on time. Marinette looked around the room trying to spot her best friend Alya when she saw her in their usual seats talking to her boyfriend Nino and Marinette's crush Adrien sitting in front of her. The blue eyed girl started to get anxious when she looked at the blonde haired model leaning over her table trying to talk to Alya but she gathered her courage and walked towards her seat next to her best friend and sat down. It took only seconds for the three to realise who was sitting next to them and all three of them said "hey Mari" simultaneously and Nino and Alya had a playful smirk while Adrien her crush looked kind of sad and dejected as he looked at Mari. Oh how she wished she could kiss that sadness away she thought as she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head and again faced Alya and Nino and asked "what are you two so happy about?" With a curious look on her face. "Oh nothing" they both chorused, giggling in a suspicious way. Then Alya quickly jumped in and said "you'll find out soon enough" with a smile. Marinette looked at both Alya and Nino and muttered "you guys are wierd" as she ducked down and got the books she needs for her first lesson and reached to put in the small space between her table when she felt something quite big inside it. She quickly pulled out a flower bouquet that had red roses and violets with a small note attached to it. She quickly pulled out a small note that said  
'To Marinette,  
roses are red, violets are blue there's no one in the world more beautiful than you! Every day I see your face but I can never talk to you and this is the only way I can say that I love you!  
From your Secret admirer.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marinette receives her secret admirer note she goes on a hunt to see who her secret admirer is......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it..... This ch is about what Mari thinks of the whole secret admirer situation and there is some angst down the road :))))

'To Marinette, roses are red, violets are blue there's no one in the world more beautiful than you! Every day I see your face but I can never talk to you and this is the only way I can say that I love you! From your Secret admirer.'

Marinette's eyes scanned over the same text over and over again with an awe struck look in her eyes. When her eyes finally left the note she looked around the classroom and looked at her friends as a gasp left her mouth.

"Did  _you_ do this? Is this some prank or something, if it is it's not funny" Marinette said with an angry expression on her normally innocent looking face.

"Girl don't drag  _me_ into this, anyway why do you think it's me anyway? You have a secret admirer shouldn't you be at least  _looking_ for who it is?" Alya replied with an amused grin on her face.

"Ok I believe you then, if you didn't do it who d-" Marinette's words were cut short by Ms Bustier walking into the classroom once again late.

The whole class suddenly stopped the chatting between themselves and turned to the red haired teacher in front. She teached for hours about anything and everything that can be learned at school and finally to everyone's relief the loud noise of the school lunch bell was ringing as everyone quickly jumped off their seats and walking towards the door along with Ms Bustier.

Marinette packed all her belongings in her school bag and took the bouquet of flowers.

"Alya do you know who it might be from?" She asked with a look of utter curiosity on her blushing face.

"I have no idea but I can't wait to find out, and girl if you don't mind can I take the reins on finding your _secret admirer_?" Said  Alya with a look of desperation. 

"Sure sure Alya do what You want, but promise me that I'll be the first one to know about who it is and not Nino?" Marinette replied in an accusive tone.

"I'll try but no promises girl" said Alya as she quickly walked out the classroom towards the lockers with Marinette trailing behind her.

When Marinette walked towards her locker she heard an annoying, bratty voice that could only belong to one person,  _Chloè._

 _"_ Did you see adrikins face? He was all sad and depressed as soon as that bakers girl _Marinette Dupain-Cheng_ walked in." 

Marinette was burning up with rage and started to walk towards her to give a piece of her mind, when a voice of a boy that she knew far too well took the attention of everyone in the locker room. 

"Me being sad has nothing to do with you and it certainly doesn't have anything to do with Marinette" Said Adrien with a voice full of annoyance and anger.

"But dude I thought you were sad because you saw the secret admirer note on Mari's locker, I thought you liked her?" Asked Nino. As soon as Marinette heard the statement that Nino just made it made her heart jump out of her chest,  _ADRIEN WAS SAD BECAUSE OF HER SECRET ADMIRER?!!!!._ But her victory was short lived when she heardthe voice of her crush _Adrien Agreste._

 _"I was sad because of something at home not her note. To be honest I couldn't care less about her secret admirer and I don't like her in that way.....I don't even know if I can call her a **friend**  she rarely even talked to me. So I guess she classifies as an aquantance." _Said Adrien with an annoyed tone.

As soon as she heard the words that came out of his mouth tears came rushing down her face. ' _He thinks I'm an aquantance? And here I thought he liked me... Why did I ever think he liked me? Why didn't I ever think ANYONE would like me. I'm just a mere bakers daughter, no one can like me let alone LOVE me? And I bet the secret admirer note was a fake, someone probably thought that they could get a laugh."_

Before Marinette knew it she was running out of the school with tears in her eyes as she ran towards the park in front of her house. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.....sorry it took so long for this ch to come out I just needed some inspiration. Comment below on what you think about the ch or if you have any suggestions for upcoming chapters it will be appreciated!!!   
> \- Jess_Noir777


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a secret comes out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know the summery is a bit vague but I couldn't think of anything else....  
> And thank you for reading this fic..... To be honest I didn't think that people would like this fic but thank you for the support..... And sorry I posted it this late...
> 
> Enjoy!!  
> -Jess_Noir777

~~~~Marinette walked towards the park bench with tears in her eyes. She kept replaying the previous events in her mind all over again for about the millionth time.

_"I was sad because of something at home not her note. To be honest I couldn't care less about her secret admirer and I don't like her in that way.....I don't even know if I can call her a friend she rarely even talked to me. So I guess she classifies as an aquantance."  He said._

"Why did I ever think anyone would like me for me? Every one only likes ladybug, but what about me? The girl behind the mask? No one likes her.." She whispered to herself with tears rushing down her face. Telling herself the things that she knew weren't true but she had no choice but to think that after today. 

Marinette thought about the situation and realised that if she kept sulking over Adrien, she might get akumatised. She didn't want that, she didn't want to let Paris down at least that was something that she could do right. The only way she can solve this problem is the way she always solves her problems, by transforming into Paris' favourite hero and running through the city. It always calmed her down, maybe she can talk to a certain black cat about it.

Marinette walked through the park to find an alleyway where she could transform.

                                                     ----------------------------------------------------

Nathanaël saw what happened and he didn't like it. That model just can't help himself can he? He just has to make everyone fall in love with him and break their hearts like it doesn't matter. But that was enough he wasn't going to take this anymore, if he broke Mari's heart he wasn't going to let this go easily. He was the same as Chloè.

He walked through the school looking for the blonde model, when he saw Adrien getting in his limo Nath ran towards him to try and catch him but he was too late. 

Well if can't talk to Adrien then I'll talk to Mari and stop her from getting akumatised.

Nath walked through the street looking for Mari and when he saw her entering a dark alleyway he quickly ran after her.

He ran towards the alleyway and saw Marinette just as he was about to say something he heard a tiny voice and saw a tiny red blob with black spots.

_"Marinette don't cry, it will be fine. He probably said it because he was angry not because he doesn't like you. I mean look at you who wouldn't like someone as nice and kind as you?" Said the red blob._

Then Nathan heard that voice that he loved But it was trembling and he felt heartbroken. " _Thanks Tikki, I needed that but I need to come down. Can we go now?"._

He saw the little blob nod and heard the words "Tikki transform me" and saw a red light appear for a few seconds and then it was gone.

When Nath was about to walk into the alleyway to see what was going on, Ladybug came out. Now he got it, _Marinette was Ladybug, his Marinette was ladybug._

The only words that came out of his mouth were "Oh my god.....Marinette your L..ladybug?"

Ladybug turned around and saw Nathan and her mouth dropped and her eyes dilated.

                                     ----------------------------------—------------—-------------------------

Marinette couldn't believe it, did he just find out that I am ladybug? No one was supposed to know, especially a civilian. If chat found out it was a whole different story but Nathan? Is he going to keep her secret?

"I can explain" she said still a little awestruck. 

Nathan grinned wide and said " _This is amazing. I had always thought that you might be her but I didn't know for certain and now I do, this is great. And before you say anything just know that I won't tell anyone._ "

Marinette felt a huge relief wash through her and said "Ok I'll explain the whole thing to you but just wait a second, I'll go and detransform."

Ladybug walked into the alleyway and said the words "Tikki detransform me" and came out of the alleyway as Marinette with a huge smile on her face. She was relieved that she didn't have to at least keep the secret from someone.

"Nath meet Tikki and Tikki meet Nath" Marinette said.

_"Nice to meet you Nath, I'm Ladybug's Kwami, Tikki and I turn ladybug into, well....Ladybug"_ Tikki said with excitement in her voice.

" _It's an honour to meet you Tikki." He said patting Tikki on her head._

_"Ok,_ let's go guys, and I'll explain it all" said Marinette walking towards the park dragging Nath and Tikki who was camouflaged in Nath's hair.

Marinette walked towards the park and sat on the park bench next to Nathan.

And she began to explain it all

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok sorry if this ch is not what u expected but I hope you guys liked it...  
> And please help me out if you got any ideas about what to write in the next ch cause I need inspiration. And the next ch has jealous Adrien/Chat so stay tuned.  
> -Jess_Noir777


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys! Sorry about writing this as a chapter but we really need your help!  
If you have any ideas about how this fic can continue please please leave comments.  
School and life has been getting in the way but now that we have holidays we MAY be able to update every week.  
Thankyou guys for all your support.  
If you wanna gush with me on tumblr about anything really my tumblr is Cute-Nerdy-Book

Thankyou! ❤️❤️❤️


End file.
